1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source including a semiconductor light emitting device and a wavelength converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, light sources including a combination of a semiconductor light emitting device and a phosphor have been developed, and development of light sources having higher luminance and higher output has been required. In particular, development of light sources including a wavelength converter having resistance to heat and UV and having high output are being developed.
For example, International Publication No. WO2013/172025 discloses a wavelength converter comprising a phosphor dispersed in zinc oxide, which is an inorganic matrix having a refractive index similar to that of the phosphor, to reduce light scattering and to achieve a high light output, and discloses a light source including the wavelength converter.